Meeting Again
by Rain Redfield
Summary: Before the Teen Titans were ever formed Raven had a life. An old friend of hers show's up one day in great need. Beaten and hurt to almost death. Will they be like they were before they got spereated? Yuri fic if you don't like it don't read!
1. Prologe

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than my character Rain!

A/N: Hey I would like to dedicate this fic to a friend of mine who said I should write it. So this is to my awesome friend and an awesome writer ChristinaRoss!

It was the night before graduation and separation of the students into the galaxy. The students are all of doing their own partying. But that is not our story. Our story is in one room where two best friends lay on a bed. They are no normal best friends. They are more than that. Much more, but the words are not spoke out of the room they are in. The planet they live on would frown upon their love.

"Rain, I don't want to leave," the young purple haired goddess said.  
"I don't either love, but the elders won't allow us to stay here and even if they did we could never be together," Rain replied to the goddess in her arms.  
"I know, but for tonight will you stay with me," the goddess asked in a half asleep voice.  
"Anything for you," Rain replied as she feel asleep in her lovers arms for the last time for year


	2. The first meeting

Disclaimer: And yet again a disclaimer! I don't own Teen Titans, I don't own the plot, I don't own anything other than my character Rain!

A/N: Ok, here's chapter two It's longer than chapter one, so I hope that makes you all happy! Please now sit back and enjoy the story!

Graduation day came and gone. Every student was scent off to a different planet. They were to protect and help keep the planet striving. The two we heard about earlier were scent to two different planets. One to the planet Earth and the other to the planet Vegeta. It has now been five years since that last night together. The two have not seen each other at all in those five long years…

"Raven, please just one! Please," begged the green Titan on his hands and knees?

"Beast Boy how many times do I have to tell you? No, I will not go out with you," Raven yelled at Beast Boy as she slammed her book shut.

"Why not," he inquired for the hundredth time in the last four years.

"Because I said no. Now stop asking," Raven replied in her monotone voice as she left the room.

Beast Boy slumped over to the couch and sat down. "She'll never like me," he said to himself. Not to long after Beast Boy sat down the alarm went off. All the Titans flocked into the transmission area.

"Titans," Robin started. "Something is falling from space at a high rate. The commissioner wants us to be at the hit point to make sure to doesn't go on a massive killing spree."

"Do we know where it's going to land," inquired Cyborg as he looked at the screen that showed the object

"Yes, it is going to hit in the park in about thirty minutes so we better get a move on it over to the park," Robin replied as he started for the door. All the Titans filed out to the T-car. They climbed in and were off to the park.

When they got there they quickly exited the car. It was nice warm sunny day. It looked like the perfect day where nothing could go wrong. Were you wouldn't find a friend almost dead in front of you. But I'm getting ahead of myself their. So, the Titans walked to the land point where the object was going to land.

"Two minutes Titans," Robin yelled as he got in a defensive stance so he would be prepared for any attack the thing would do.

Right on time the object hit. Making a massive crater in the park. As the dirt settled a figure was seen laying face down in the crater. The SWAT team that was there quickly made their way in. Two men carefully picked up the figure. Wrapping one arm around each of their necks they brought him out. He had short black hair. His skin color was pale-ish. He slowly looked up for a second allowing everyone to see his face before he fell unconscious again. The police took him to a hospitel.

Before he was taken away only one word was spoken between the Titans and that was,"Rain."


	3. The Past

Disclaimer: Yet again I say I don't own anything other than my character   
Rain!

Please read: Ok I've had people ask me if Rain is a guy or girl. To clarify,  
Rain is a girl. If you ever watch "Bardock: Father of Goku" or some of  
Dragonball Z you will know that you really can't tell male and female  
Saiyans apart. And since she went to planet Vegeta she looks male!

The Sacred: hey thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked it!

FiresOfDeath: I believe I have already answered your question so, thanks for  
the review!

Christina Ross : What to say to you that I haven't already said? Your  
welcome for the dedication! Ummmmm, and here is another chapter!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once the Titans returned to the tower, Raven disappeared into her room. She  
sat down on her navy colored bed spread and started to prepare herself for her daily meditation. She crossed her legs and set her arms. As she slowly  
started to rise off the bed a knock came to the door. At the sound of the  
knock Raven fell back down onto the bed. She growled to herself knowing who  
was on the other side of the door. She climbed off the bed and walked over  
to the door only opening it a little, like she always did.  
"StarFire what do you want," she asked in a silently annoyed voice.  
"I'm sorry to interrupt you friend Raven, but I noticed something was wrong   
after you saw the Ummmmm what you call it. Aliens face. And I was wondering  
if you needed to talk or something," StarFire asked as she watched Raven's  
face.  
"Come in," Raven said as she opened her door the rest of the way and moved  
aside to allow StarFire's entrance. StarFire entered and walked over to the  
bed and sat down on the navy bed spread. Raven quitly shut and locked the  
door so nobody would come in on them talking. Not wanting to tell the whole  
team about Rain at this point. She walked back over to the bed and sat down next to StarFire.

She sighed and said, "Back on my home planet before we were allowed to  
leave after we completed our schooling program. You would train to help defend  
other planets. I became good friends with a girl named Rain. We did  
everything together. We had all of our classes together and we trained  
together. We even shared a room. It was the best thing that ever happened to  
when she confessed her feeling to me. See she always tired to avoid  
talking about how she left on some subjects. Like love, life, and some other   
things. We promised we would always be together forever." By now Raven had  
tears running down her cheeks.  
StarFire carefully lifted her hand up and wiped away the tears and said," I   
know how it is to lose the one you love. To know there is barely any chance  
of getting them back, but you still hope with all your heart everyday."  
"You do? Who if you don't mind me asking," Raven said as she tried to stop  
the tears.  
StarFire smiles at her and pulled her into her arms," you have the right to  
know since it is somebody you know, and it isn't Robin. See when Terra came  
back we became better friends then we were before she left. She tried to  
tell me what she was doing, but I didn't want to believe her. Maybe if I  
would have, we could have stopped her from dying. I ask myself that  
everyday. But I know it won't do any good. Anyway we feared what Robin and  
Beast Boy wouldd if we told them about us. We also figured you and Cy would  
have been ok, but they liked us and we couldn't break their hearts you   
know?"  
"You and Terra I never would have pictured it, but now that I think back  
about it. It makes perfect sense. You two were always disappearing off. I  
really don't know what to do.. I want to know why she was so beat up, but I  
also don't want to face her. Because I accepted that we couldn't be  
together," Raven said as she averted her eyes to the floor.  
"It's okay, friend Raven. I'm sure Rain won't be angry," StarFire said to   
reassure her friend.  
"I guess. Do you know where they took her?" Raven asked as she decided to face her old friend rather than hide.  
"I believe it was the hospital down town," StarFire said with a smile. "I  
will go with you if you wish?"  
"I'd like that Star. And thanks for your help," Raven said as she hugged   
Star and stood up. "Shall we go?"  
"We shall," StarFire said as she stood and hooked her arm in Raven's and  
started flying towards the door. The two went down stairs and wrote a note   
to the boys that they were going out. They than walked outside into the sun  
set and flew towards the hospital.  
When they got there Raven walked to the desk and asked for what room the  
'Alien' was in. The lady told her and the two walked to the room. Raven   
stood outside the closed door. She looked over at StarFire who gave her a  
big Tamaranian Smile. Raven than opened the door…

A/N: Ok, tell me what you think! Please no flames! And I hoped you all liked  
it! Oh yes this is the longest chapter yet! Ok I shell leave you alone now!  
Tah tah!


End file.
